Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective clothing and more specifically it relates to a protective clothing system for protecting a user from high velocity particles and lacerating objects.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Workers in various types of industries (e.g. oil drilling industry, coal mining industry, rock crushing, etc.) are subject to work environments where their bodies may be penetrated by particles (e.g. small, high-velocity particles) or subject to severe lacerations by objects (e.g. cable strand lash. For example, jobs that involve hammering operations or working in explosive environments may generate flying particles such as metal particles and rock particles that can cause bodily injury to the worker. In addition, jobs that require the worker to work near objects under tension (e.g. cables under tension) may be subject to a sudden failure resulting in a laceration.
Conventional work clothing is not suitable for protecting a worker from flying particles or lacerating objects. Protective clothing such as body armor that is suitable for protecting workers is simply too heavy, bulky and difficult to move within to be worn for extended periods of time.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved protective clothing system for protecting a user from high velocity particles and lacerating objects.